Journey of the Heart
by Inu Faceness
Summary: story status: stoppedThey met by force in an unimagined predicament. He must find what he's truely looking for. She must find how to live with him. In such an uncomfortable situation, can love come through?


**Disclaimer**_ I am not Rumiko Takahashi. I do not, nor will I ever own Inu Yasha. Thank you._

Ok, so this story was previously under the title of '_Arranged_' but after deciding that it needed a serious makeover, I have revamped it, and I am making it uber much better. I'm not sure what it is with me and the word 'heart' in my stories, but I dunno…. It kinda seems appropriate, for those of you who know the story, doesn't it? He's finding what he really wants…. She's learning to cope with her situation…. Right? Oh, I dunno, I couldn't think of a different title. Lol

"**Journey of the Heart**" by _Inu Faceness_

Chapter One 

_I know how I got here; I just don't know why I went through with it._

The white silk fabric of her long nightgown gleamed in the flickering light of the single candle she held in her left hand. Her hair bounced off her shoulders and back with a slight curl as she wandered through the empty hallway. Her heart danced in her chest, pounding harder than ever before. The shadows on the wall wavered as she shook with both anticipation and fear. She had to gather her courage, for she knew that even though she was still a good distance from his bedchambers, he could smell any trace of fear she put off.

_Why me? I don't even know him…_

When she came to the large doors, she stopped. She knew vaguely of what awaited her on the other side. Would it really happen? She blew out the candle with a deep breath and placed it on a small holder beside his door hanging on the wall. The light spilling from his bedroom was now all that illuminated the hallway. From beyond, she could hear his pacing steps, echoing in the silence.

_What will he expect from me? What am I to do? I don't want this…_

Small tears trickled down her face, rolling off her long black eyelashes. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, she smoothed her already straight gown. Only two thin straps held up the light material and she couldn't help but feel naked while standing there. Nervously, she played with the golden band, twisting it over her left ring finger. The ruby red jewel that accompanied the sparkling white diamond matched the crown she wore upon her brow. She took another deep breath and stood up straight, trying to hide the fear eating at her stomach.

_Surely I can get out of this…_

Drawing what courage she had left in her, the knuckles of her right hand collided with the wood, making the sound bellow in the darkness. Slightly trembling, she waited. As the knocking died down, his paces slowly came to an end. There was silence for a moment. She wiped her face, ridding it of the tears that had fallen. This was her life, and why it had to come to this she didn't know. His footsteps started towards the door, somewhat hesitant. As the door opened and his face came to view, a sinking feeling came over her and she prayed to God that the night would not go as planned.

**Two Weeks Earlier**

Wind blew across the field as a gentle breeze. Insects roamed over and beyond the grasses and herbs, enjoying the bright spring day. In the distance were mountains, white tipped and green bottomed. Not a cloud in the sky, nothing but sun bearing down upon the village. Another gust blew.

"Kagome!"

A woman lifted her head at the name. Bright storm blue-grey eyes scanned over the field behind raven colored bangs. Sitting back on her ankles, she wiped her hand across her damp brow, leaving a light trail of dirt in its wake. Smiling as she spotted another walking towards her, she tossed her shoulder-blade length hair completely over her shoulder. The brown and white peasant outfit that covered her body left much to the imagination, cutting off squarely nearly at the base of her collarbone. The sleeves of the blouse were rolled to her elbows for working.

"Kagome!" the voice called again.

Kagome sighed, still smiling, and grasped the bucket in front of her. The herbs would just have to wait, she told herself as she stood. Her dress spilled past her feet and Kagome had to lift it a few inches to keep from tripping for, even as a seventeen year old, she still had problems with her balance. Using her hip to hold the basket, she began towards her friend as they waved to each other.

"Sango, what's up?" Kagome greeted. Sango simply smiled, pushing her dark brown hair behind an ear with one of her bronze hands. The sleeves of her blouse were rolled up, quite similar to Kagome, for helping in the field. She had on a deep green skirt that fell to her ankles so, unlike her friend, didn't need to hold hers up. Sango put an arm around Kagome once they were close enough.

"Your brother has been searching everywhere for you. He and Kohaku need your help," a light laugh escaped her lips. "They cant handle the black mare you brought in the other day."

The two friends started walking back up towards their two level farmhouse. As both she and her younger brother, Sota, had grown the past years without their mother, things had begun to pile up and get difficult for her alone. Seemingly not long after their own parents departure from this world, Sango and Kohaku had both lost theirs as well. The mutual family situation had brought all four of them closer than ever and they had become their own small family. Sango took Kagome's basket and headed towards the house and mentioned that food would be desired after such a hassle with the mare. Kagome smiled at her as she retreated, and turned towards the barn.

---**Scene Change**---

Kagome watched as Sota and Kohaku snoozed on the couch, both of them too lazy to have gone up to their bedrooms after dinner. They were propped against each other, shoulder to shoulder. Sota's head was propped against his hand, which in turn was on his knee. Kohaku, with his mouth half open, had his head on Sota's shoulder. Kagome couldn't help but smile at their innocence.

The two twelve year olds had worked hard. After Kagome had arrived to help with the mare, they had both run along side her, trying to outrun both each other and the horse. They had goofed around for nearly an hour before coming back to help make dinner, which was, by that time, nearly finished.. Now, after overexerting themselves, both girls had the task of dragging them to bed.

Sango walked in, wiping her hands on the white apron around her waist. She stood beside her best friend with her hands on her hips. Smirking and side glancing to Kagome, she said, "I call Sota."

Kagome groaned. "But Kohaku's your brother! Come on, Sango! Have a heart!"

The woman merely shook her head and went to Sota. Kagome slouched, knowing she was never going to be able to do this. Kohaku slept hard as a rock and when you did manage to wake him, he was irritable as ever. Sota, on the other hand, would wake up, go to bed, and pass out all over again. Kagome watched as Sango gently nudged the boy.

It took nearly four minutes for Sango to come back down from following Sota to bed, making sure he got there safe. She glared at the sight she saw. Kagome was sitting in tone of the chairs, her eyes closed and a soft snore flowing from her body. Kohaku had fallen onto the cushions of the couch and looked comfortable as ever. Sango's fists balled at her sides.

"You are so childish, Kagome," she muttered, mustering up all the strength she had to lift her younger brother. She staggered up the stairs, slow and steady with her brother. When Sango finished laying Kohaku in his bed, she stood, towering over Kagome, tapping her foot impatiently. "Oh, just open your eyes, you little cheater."

The misty eyes fluttered open. "Why, hello Sango," she said, watching as Sango blew hair from in front of her face. "Shall we retire?" She had a sickening smile plastered on her flawless face.

"Ugh, first you don't put the kids to bed now you're just wanting to go to sleep?"

"Yes, my dear wife," Kagome answered, making her voice deeper than normal. She chuckled slightly and stood. "Ok, tomorrow I will put them to bed. Both of them, all right?" She stuck out her hand, waiting.

"Fine, but you owe me BIG," she reasoned, shaking the other hand. "Come on, Kagome. I'm bushed."

Hugging each other, the two parted. Sango exhaustedly walked back up the stairway, barely grasping the guardrail as she lifted each foot up each step. Kagome left to the right, walking across the living room floor. She stopped momentarily to place cushions properly back on the couch before continuing to a smaller room behind a door. Smiling wearily at the bed, she realized that she didn't remember getting this tired. Kicking off her shoes, she changed into one of her mother's old nightdresses and crawled into bed. Why she was so tired, she couldn't quite remember, but the feeling of the goose-feather pillow beneath her head was so comforting.

She was asleep in an instant.

_**End Chapter**_

Inu Faceness


End file.
